meufandomcom-20200213-history
Snake
The snakes are common animals found on caves, forests and swamps all over the Lands. There are a giant amount of different species of snakes, and although most of them are dangerous to most creatures, there're some harmless species. Cobras The cobras are famous for the ability to raise the front quarters of their bodies off the ground and flatten their necks. Doomhood Cobra The doomhood cobra is a rare specie of cobra found only in the desertic land of Garoadakan. It's scale has a light brown color, making it easy for the doomhood cobra to hide in the sands. The most perculiar characteristic of this cobra is the inner part of its hood, which has a bright red color. It's said that the suddently sight of the doomhood cobra will paralyse the viewer for a few moments, which will buy the cobra enough time to attack preys or flee predators. The doomhood cobra hunts at night. Sabertooth Cobra The sabertooth cobra is a very common cobra in Garoadakan. The most perculiar characteristic of the sabertooth cobra is its long fangs that is usually three or four times longer than its head. Due to its long fangs, the sabertooth cobra have to stay with its front quarter raised most of the time. Its long fangs also cause it to spit venom instead of biting. Another typical characteristic of the sabertooth cobra is its venom: as it spits the venom on its target, the venom will cut the skin of the target as a sharp razor, and then penetrate its body. Once inside the target's body, the venom will cause weakness and exhaustion, but it will only be fatal to small creatures. Spiritual Cobra The spiritual cobras is a mystic cobra specie that inhabits the south and west part of Baauhl. It's famous for its psychic magical propeties, such as the ability to strike with psychics attacks that can both harm the target and make the cobra invisible against it. There're two different sub-species of spiritual cobras, the Royal Spiritual cobra, a blue scaled spiritual cobra found in the Greensea region, and the Sagerod Spiritual cobra, a gray/brown scaled spiritual cobra found in the all the south regions of Baauhl. Due to its magic abilities, the spiritual cobras avoids physical contact with preys or predators, and in despite the fact it have a strong venom, a spiritual cobra will rarely bites an enemy. Once envenomed, the target will have lost of memory and difficult to take logical decisions, which can leads the victim to death. In cases of danger, the spiritual cobra will rather escape than attack the source of danger. The are usually atract to creatures with magical propreties, specially the Sagerod Spiritual cobra, which will lead the cobra to approachs the creature with no harm intention. Curiously, if possible, the spiritual cobra will entangle the creature and will only leave it after a longe time, up to six weeks. While entangling an atractive creature, the spiritual cobra will stay quiet and won't move even if the creature try to take it off or start walking with it. It's said that being entangled by a spiritual cobra is a sign of good luck. Stonehood Cobra The stonehood cobra is a huge cobra specie that inhabits the west mountains of the Hao-calaer countinent. This cobras can size up to 20 meters long, and raise the front quarter of its body up to 4 meters tall. The stonehood cobra is a totally agressive specie and it will attack any creature of relevant size, both with its venomous bite and strong tail. The stonehood cobra '''have a gray/brown coloration which makes it Vipers The vipers are small, but venomous, snakes. Snapbite Viper The '''snapbite viper is a long snake with non-fatal venom that inhabits the south and west region of Baauhl. Its green color makes it difficult to be detected while its lurking for preys on trees. It will attack nearby enemies with a quick bite, which will take the target down due to its powerful venom in a few seconds. The target will only past away, and will wake up after a few days. The scale color of the snapbite vipers found in the Black Jungle and in the Lower Swamps varies from dark green to black, while the ones found in the Greensea has a vivid green colored scale. Category:Animal